The present invention relates to a capacitive sensor core, and in particular to a capacitive sensor core with flexible hinge. The present invention also relates to an angular displacement sensor, an adjustable digital display caliper, a lever gauge and a micrometer which have the capacitive sensor core with flexible hinge.
In the mechanical manufacturing, digital display measuring devices are normally used to measure the precise angle, horizontal degree and obliquity. The core component of these devices may consist of mechanisms such as mechanical levers, gears, or sleeves, and the mechanism converts a measurement to a relative displacement between the main grid plate and the minor grid plate. However, since manufacturing errors, clearance of assembling and transmission of the levers, gears or sleeves exist, the clearance between the transmission components such as levers, gears and sleeves can not be removed even if the fit dimension is small and the assembling method is precise. In the precise measurement, even a small clearance may affect the measuring result greatly.